utaufandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Berinrin/Beryll Heliodora and other projects
Beryll Heliodora 24th July 2012 Beryll got a new voicebank update~ http://www.4shared.com/zip/8J8oK0fX/Beryll_Heliodora_Act_2-2.html? Beryll Heliodora 18th March 2012 I made a few more songs, check out Beryll's Wikipage~ Beryll Heliodora 10th march 2012 I released Beryll's Act 2 voicebank! ---> http://www.4shared.com/rar/ONVwJqG2/Beryll_Heliodora_CV_ACT_2.html Beryll Heliodora and others~ 4th March 2012 I finally started working on the other utau's I had planned~ But I need help so please check out this forum thread. I also made a new song! Beryll Heliodora 21st Febraury 2012 Another Testsong of Beryll's Act2~ This time I tried that new resampler tn_fnds it's great! [[Beryll Heliodora|--->]] Beryll Heliodora 18th Ferbruary 2012 I made two test songs for Beryll's upcoming Act2! You can find them on her Wikipage~ Beryll Heliodora 31th Jaunary 2012 I made a new song~ This time it's Shinkai Summit! Beryll Heliodora 29th January 2012 I made a video for my new Saihate cover~ Check it out Beryll Heliodora 27th January 2012 I'm re-doing a few songs to get better at mixing. here's the new version of my Saihate cover Beryll Heliodora 23rd January 2012 BH has a Tumblr blog now! Beryll Heliodora 15th January 2012 I added a new song to BH's Wikipage~ This time it's a duet with Hei Okurin! Beryll Heliodora 13th January 2012 I updated Beryll's voicebank again~ This time I re-checked her oto and deleted all cvv recordings. Her older versions are still available on 4shared if you like them better! Beryll Heliodora 2nd January 2012 I uploaded my entry for the overseas uta-competition. I hope you like it! Beryll Heliodora 31st December 2011 I added a new song to BH's wikipage, check it out! Happy New Year!! Beryll Heliodora 24th December 2011 Merry Christmas~ Today, I uploaded a new song; this time Beryll sounds much cuter than usual! :3 You can find it on her Wikipage. ---- Well, it seems like I'm more diligent than usual; I made a video! ---- Seems like I'm MUCH more diligent than usual! I made a new song, check it out~ Beryll Heliodora 23rd December 2011 I finnaly have a new logo now~ It is used on BH's Youtube channel and it's shown on my Profile page here on UTAUwiki. There's also a new Headbanner and Favicon for BH's website! Check it out~ Beryll Heliodora 16th December 2011 I made a new song again~ check her Wikipage! Beryll Heliodora 11th December 2011 I have added a new song to Beryll's Wikipage and finally made a new video for her yt channel~ Check it out! ^_^ Beryll Heliodora 20th November 2011 I added many of BH's songs to her new song list on her Wikipage~ I am also otoing her Act 2 vcv voicebank at the moment. Beryll Heliodora 5th November, 2011 New voicebank Update! I tweaked the oto.ini of the cv bank, now the important part (the basic recordings) is better oto'd. The updated version can be downloaded through her Wikipage. Beryll Heliodora 24th October 2011 The recordings for BH's Act2 are made~ After I found a little problem with the aliases, I changed the plan. There will be two voicebanks: A VCV/CV voicebank with one oto.ini for VCV/CV and one oto.ini for CV-VC. You will have to go to the folder and change the name of the oto.inis if you want to switch. This voicebank will be about as big as a normal VCV bank because the only different thing will be the OTO.inis. The second Voicebank wil be CV-VC/CV with two oto.inis; one for CV-VC and one for CV, you will have to switch, too, or just copy the whole voicebank and put one oto.ini in each one. This voicebank will be smaller than an average CV only voicebank, but bigger than a CV-VC only voicebank Beryll Heliodora 25th September 2011 New updates soon! I have an own headset now, so the work on the voicebanks will progress much faster. The first recordings will be made tomorrow. Beryll Heliodora's JP CV and CV-VC will get a new ACT. I changed Chezzie-chan's cv-vc reclist (under "Reclists") so that I can make both VBs from it. Beryll Heliodora 18th September 2011 Now you can find BH's songs also on Soundcloud! ''' '''Beryll Heliodora's CV-VC voicebank was updated! You can download her Act1.1 here. New song: Love is war duet with Mintoko Tamashiine Beryll Heliodora 14th September 2011 Beryll Heliodora's JP CV VC voicebank is officially released now! You can the link on her Wikipage or on her website! Beryll Heliodora/Others 30th August 2011 I made a German/Latin CV VC reclist for BH's new VB. It is still in Beta phase, but you can already see and critique it here: Vocaloidotaku Utaforum Beryll Heliodora August 25th 2011 Voicebank: BH's JP CV VC BETA voicebank is released! You can find the link on her Wikipage and her website! Beryll Heliodora 21st August 2011 Beryll Heliodora has an own website now! You can find its link on her wikipage! Voicebank: I have recorded a CV VC voicebank and already oto'ed the half of it. Beryll Heliodora 16th August 2011 Character Profile - Voicebank ' 'The ENG-JP BETA voicebank is available now! {C}Songs - Beryll Heliodora 13th August 2011 Character Profile - Voicebank The volume editings of the ENG-JP voicebank are finished. So only the oto.ini is left. Songs - Beryll Heliodora 11th August 2011 Character Profile - Voicebank The work on the EN-JP voicebank are progressing well. The only things left to do are editing the volume and making an oto.ini for the English part. Songs I wont work on anything else until the voicebank is finished. Beryll Heliodora 9th August 2011 Character Profile - Voicebank ' The voicebank editings are finished for now. 'Here is the updated version. Songs "Tsukiakari no Michishirube" is really a tough nut >.< I started to make the UST for Beryll's first UTAU Original! The workings on the website are still going on. Beryll Heliodora 7th August 2011 Character Profile - Voicebank The voicebank is still being edited. Songs I am still working on "Tsukiakari no Michishirube". The UST needs many editings... I started to work on an own website for Beryll. You can see the unfinished site here. Beryll Heliodora 3rd August 2011 Character Profile - Voicebank I will look over the samples' volume again, so that all recordings do have the same sound level. The workings on the English-Japanese voicebank will start soon. Songs "Coward Mont Blanc" is finished now. You can watch the video here. Beryll Heliodora 31st July 2011 Beryll Heliodora's JP Act1 voicebank is finally released! You can find the links for her first sample song "ARiA" and her download on her Wikipage! Beryll Heliodora 30th July 2011 Character Profile I changed a few facts about her weight, so that it does make sense with her height and her stature. Voicebank The Oto.ini configurations are made, the correct Hiragana aliases are added and unnecessary sounds are deleted except for a few. The voicebank itself is complete now. Songs I will revise Coward Mont Blanc and Tsukiakari no Michishirube and finish the new song ARiA. After that she will be released with these songs. Beryll Heliodora 25th July 2011 Character Profile I gave up waiting T.T {C}Voicebank The BETA phase could be faster concluded than I thought... Songs I finished Coward Mont Blanc and Tsukiakari no Michishirube (Darker than Black season two opening), but I'm not sure if I will upload them on YT...the quality isn't that good >.< Beryll Heliodora 23rd July 2011 Character Profile The character profile will move to the WIP UTAUloids page. {C}Voicebank The Japanese BETA voicebank is available now! Please test her voice and oto.ini and write what you think on my discussion page or as comment on my blog! English-Japanese and German-Japanese will follow. Songs From now on I will post songs I made with Beryll Heliodora here. Beryll Heliodora 21st July 2011 Character Profile I wonder it I will ever get that new logo...I changed the old one a little bit. You can see it in the video below. Voicebank I'm in the middle of the configurations of the oto.ini. The Japanese-only Beta voicebank will be out soon! English-Japanese and German-Japanese will follow. Here is a little sample of how she will sound: Beryll Heliodora 19th July 2011 Character Profile I have pruned the Character section of her profile, so that the future users will have more freedom on this point. Also her likes, dislikes and hobbies are only optional from now on. The new logo will be sent to me tomorrow. Voicebank I made some more recordings for the English part after I separated the whole thing. Now there will be a japanese only, an English-Japanese and a German-Japanese Voicebank. I just have to edit the Oto.inis now. Beryll Heliodora 18th July 2011 Character Profile Still waiting...-.- Voicebank The recordings are finished! Beryll Heliodora 15th July 2011 Character Profile I am thinking about drawing some new pictures. Still waitng for the new logo... Reclist All editings are finished. Voicebank The recordings finally begin, yay! Unfortunately my reclist is too long, so instead of having one huge voicebank for three languages, I will split it into three: One Voicebank for each language. Other 15th July 2011 When the recordings are finished, I am going to start making Camila Melodia sing "Leftbehind City". Beryll Heliodora 14th July 2011 Character Profile I am still waiting for the new logo to be sent to me... Reclist I am almost finished with editing the reclist. Voicebank The recordings are going to start soon. Other 14th July 2011 My first UTAU song is finally finished! Camila Melodia - Black Rock Shooter It sounds a bit weird, but what else did you expect from a Rookie like me?? Next time, I am going to make my own UST instead of downloading one... Beryll Heliodora 11th July 2011 Character Profile The concept art is changed now, but I am still not very content with it. The new logo is still in process. Reclist I am still editing the reclist and searching for possibly missing syllables. Voicebank The cold is almost defeated! Other 11th July 2011 I am making progress on the song! The main vocals are as good as finished. Beryll Heliodora 8th July 2011 Character Profile The tabular facts are all finishe Category:My first UTAUloid Category:German UTAUloid